


Character Interlude: Jongho

by mingomangomongo



Series: Of Magic And Mayhem [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingomangomongo/pseuds/mingomangomongo
Summary: Jongho dreams in black and white.
Relationships: Choi Jongho & Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho & Park Seonghwa
Series: Of Magic And Mayhem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Character Interlude: Jongho

The scene is, as it always is, one of blacks and whites and grays, splashed together to create the shading and detail of a world darkened by what Jongho knows as dreams.

He blinks, and a million moments fly by, passing at a rate that others would consider impossible - but that Jongho knows are all too possible when it comes to the realm of his dreams. There is nothing but monochrome, a world lacking any form of color. All that Jongho knows is the black and white, and the crushing weight of _something_ that he knows will appear to him in the colorless world that he drowns in whenever he sleeps.

Jongho dreams in black and white.

Jongho dreams of horror.

Tonight it’s Yunho, ripped limb from limb in one instant and then burned at the stake in another. Despite Jongho often seeing his brother’s grisly demise over and over, there is still nothing that could make him accustomed to seeing Yunho die before his eyes in mere milliseconds and then seeing it happen in a new way.

Jongho’s dreams are something he wishes he could avoid.

Today it’s Yunho, but it’s not only Yunho. It’s Seonghwa too, tortured and pinned and stripped of the wings of which he’s so proud. Jongho is only an observer in the grayscale that forms his dreams, powerless to do anything to stop the horrors that he witnesses.

Perhaps the worst of it is that Jongho can never wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I write this series when I want to write something light or be cheered up   
> Also Me: sike bitch we goin dark


End file.
